A conventional small boat such as a dinghy, a canoe, etc., normally has a specific fixed shape in order to facilitate movement on water. Therefore, it is not convenient to store and transport such small boat. In addition, as the conventional small boat generally has a narrow width, high winds or waves may cause the small boat to capsize or overturn in water.